A Changing Life
by BloodyRena
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are sisters who just moved to a new rich city. They are now going to attend one of the best schools in Japan where they will meet all types of people. Not really a good summary but yeah. Please read. A SessKag fic
1. Off To A Bad Start

Disclaimer: Okay, it is sad for me to say, i do . . . not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. All of the InuYasha storylines, characters, etc., belong to Rumiko Takahashi . . . . . . not me :sigh:

Character info:

Note: I think there aren't four years in high school in Japan, but in my story there is.

Kagome Higurashi: Age 16 She's pretty tough, but not as tough as her older sister. She has sapphire blue eyes, and black, almost jet-blue hair. She is sort of the trouble maker and it seems like she has anger problems and can be pretty rash at times, and she loves sleeping. She's the main character and has secrets no one knows of. Although she is lazy, she is very smart in most of her mandatory classes such as English, Global studies, and Sciences therefore she is in sophmore classes for these. The only mandatory classes that she is not good in is Japanese and Math. (Gym is also mandatory but it doesn't count as a level based class.)

Kikyou Higurashi: Age 17 She's much tougher than Kagome and is very strict about impressions and behavior. She looks almost like Kagome except she has chocolate brown eyes, and pure black hair. Kikyou flunked math so she had to retake freshman math again. She's a sophmore.

Inuyasha Taisho: Age 16: He's sort of a clown and is also much like Kagome with the anger and rashness. He is Sesshomaru's younger brother. He has silver hair and light amber eyes. He's a rowdy student, but still manages to pass. He's a freshman.

Sesshomaru Taisho: Age 17: He's Inuyasha's older brother and he's they type to keep to himself. He is rude, and sort of cocky, as well as arrogant. He and his brother sort of get along, not too much though. He has silver hair as well and darker amber eyes. He is good in class and is a sophmore.

Sango Nakamura: Age 16: She has a short temper, especially towards Miroku, but she is a really good friend. She is the 5th richest family, tied with the Kaneda family. She is a freshman in school and has known Inuyasha, Miroku, and the reserved Sesshomaru since she was little.

Miroku Kaneda: Age 17: He's a pervert who can't keep control of his wandering hand. He is a close friend with the Taisho brothers as well as Sango since before he could remember. His family is tied with the Nakamura family in wealth. He has a sense of humor, but also knows when to be serious. He is a sophmore in high school.

Kouga Oukami: Age 16: He's very controllive and has his own posse. His family is the 3rd wealthiest in Japan. He is an ecchi (not a big pervert) and can't stay out of trouble. Close friends with Naraku and Kagura. He's a freshman and has something against the Taisho brothers, Sango and Miroku.

Naraku Onigumo: Age 17: He's a sophmore and is a troublemaker, worse than Kagome and Kouga. His sister is Kagura (not too important so I don't have to write her down in this list.) who has a thing for Sesshomaru. He hates the same people as Kouga and he is the second wealthiest family in Japan.

Well those are all of the "main" characters that I have in my mind right now. There are other characters, but they aren't really important. If another "main" character appears, I'll write them down in a chapter where they start to become important. Only Kikyou and Kagome appear in this chapter right now, the rest of the appear in the next chapter . . . . hopefully so please don't kill me.

By the way: Okay this is my first ever story, so please bear with me. I will try my hardest with my grammer and i will try to update as frequently as possible. So without further adu ( -- not sure if that's how it's spelt.) here's the first chapter of my story.

Chapter 1: Off to A Bad Start

"Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome stirred in her bed as she heard her name being yelled out in her room.

"We're going to be late on our first day of school!" She yelled as she realized that Kagome would not wake.

"Leave me alone Kikyou." she mumbled. " I don't want to go to a new school anyway." She turned her head away from Kikyou and then pulled her covers over her head.

"Argh!" yelled Kikyou, annoyed by her sister's laziness. Kikyou left the room, slamming the door on her way out. Moments later, she came back into the room with a cup of freezing cold water in one hand. She walked towards the bed and with her free hand, she pulled the covers down from Kagome's face, and before Kagome had the chance to pull the covers back over her face, Kikyou dumped the freezing water on Kagome's face. Kagome instantly woke up and jumped out of bed. "What the fuck Kikyou!" What's your freakin' problem!" she yelled to her sister.

Kikyou, keeping her calm composure simply stated, "If you weren't so damned hard-headed, then I wouldn't have had to do that. I suggest that you get ready for school, unless you want me to do something far worse than throwing water on your face."

Upon hearing her sister's threat, Kagome ran up to her walk-in closet, where she grabbed a pair of black baggy pants, and a tight red shirt that read: "Death is just the beginning." in bold black letters. She then went to her chestnut dresser next to her bathroom and pulled out her undergarments. As she was walking into her bathroom, she mumbled under her breath "Fucking goody two shoes bitch."

About 10 minutes later, Kagome finally got out of the shower dressed in her clothes. She looked at her clock next to her bed and realized that they could still make it on time if they left now. "Damnit Kikyou! You rushed me and we won't even get there that late! We'd be there just in time or something!" Kagome yelled knowing that Kikyou could hear her from her room one door away.

Kagome grabbed her socks from her dresser and then went back to her closet to grab her black and red Vans, which she quickly placed on her feet.. She then headed to her sisters room which was the second door to her left, the room inbetween was an office that she normally used to go talk on the phone, on her own personal line, only because this room had soundproof walls and the door was also soundproof. This was just one of three offices in the house, this one being hers, the one down the hall was Kikyou's, and the one on the third floor was thier parents.

Kagome knocked on Kikyou's door and then entered. _What an ugly looking uniform, glad I'm not planning on wearing that._ Thought Kagome. As she looked at the outfit, she realized that the skirt was awfully short, and the shirt had an big ugly embelm on it. The only thing that she liked was that the uniform had a nice color. It was one of the only schools (in my story at least .) in Japan that had a black and red uniform that was mandatory. "At least it's black and red." Kagome said out loud to herself.

"What?" asked Kikyou as she grabbed her school blazer from her bed. She then grabbed her keys which were also on her bed, and then looked over to Kagome who was still standing at the door. "Oh no. I really hope that you plan on changing your clothes." She told Kagome as she glared intensly at her outfit. Not only was she wearing guy pants, but the shirt had those stupid comments that she hated.

Kagome pondered for a bit on what she was going to tell Kikyou, and then thought of a perfect excuse. "Well you see, I was going to wear it, but then I realized that I haven't picked it up from the cleaners." She intensified her gaze. "And as you know I wash several of my clothes before I actually wear them." By her gaze, Kagome could automatically realize that Kikyou didn't buy her story. Kagome broke the gaze between the two and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god, would you look at the time! We're going to be really late for our first day in a new school!" She quickly left the room and you could hear her running down the stairs from the second floor to the first floor, leaving Kikyou in her room alone again.

"C'mon Kikyou, Tanaka - kun is waiting for us out front!" yelled Kagome form downstairs. As Kikyo came down the stairs, Kagome grabbed her black velvet sweater from the coat rack next to the front door.

"You're lucky Kagome, because I'm not in a bad mood right now. "She turned the knob and walked out of the front door with Kagome following suit. They walked to front of the house where their limo was waiting. Their chauffer, Tanaka, walked out of the drivers seat door and was going to open the door to the passenger seat, when Kikyou opened the door first. "Don't worry Tanaka - san, we can open the door ourselves." She sat in the limo waiting for Kagome to enter. He was going to say something, but he let it go, not really caring, he was supposed to follow their orders as a chauffer. He got back in the limo and headed to their new school.

After a 20 minute ride, they finally managed to get to their school. They exited their limo and said their farewell to Tanaka and walked to the front gates of the school. They looked around the rather large high school campus. "Wow, this is way bigger than our old school, guess it's because we live in a richer area. Well, it doesn't matter let's get this over with." Said Kagome as she started walking to the what seemed to be the main building. Kikyou, looked around a bit more and let a small smile form on her lips. _Finally a school worth our presence. _Thought Kikyou as she quickly walked to catch up to her sister.

Before they moved, Kagome and Kikyou used to go to a school in one of the more common parts of Tokyo, they went to a regular high school where normal kids lived, but now that the lived in the rich parts of Tokyo. Kikyou always complained that they should go to a richer school so they could socialize with people in thier standards. Kagome never had any problems with where they lived as long as she could make friends, but she wasn't too happy when she found out she was going to live in a very rich area, because there were several snobbish people who lived in those types of areas. Their family, are the 4th richest family in all of Japan, the first being the Taisho family, the 2nd being the Onigumo family, the 3rd being the Oukami family.

When they finally entered the building, they were greeted with nice pale blue walls, which were grafitti free and looked recently painted, the floor as a nice off-white color, which looked recently polished. "Whoa, this school must be perfect. Look at the walls and the floors." Kagome also looked down the corridors and saw that no one was in the hallways. "This is amazing, there are no students in the halls. First time for everything I guess." She looked around for Kikyou and then realized that she was already down the hall and was about to enter a room. "Kikyou wait up!" She yelled before being hushed by the lady sitting at the front desk. "Jeez, if they're this strict with silence during classes, I hope they don't freak too much with my outfit." She said to herself as she ran down the hall and entered the door where she saw her sister go.

"Damn Kikyou, you could've told me you were going somewhere. Jeez." She looked around the room, it was nicely decorated, and it wasn't a pig-sty like their old school. She sighed and said to her sister, "I guess I have a lot to get used to around here."

"Looks that way Kagome, and I'm begging you, please don't cause too much trouble, better yet, don't get into any trouble at all." She look at Kagome, and in her brown chocolate eyes, Kagome could see how much that meant to Kikyou.

"I'll try Kikyou, but I can't --"

"Ahem." The voice cut of Kagome mid sentence, and she was about to yell at the guy who interrupted her, but when she looked to see, she realized that it was the principal. He had been principal of this school for over 15 years, or at least thats what the website said. (She knew it was the principal because of the pciture it had on the official high school website.) "Welcome girls, I presume that you are the Higurashi sisters?" When they nodded he continued. "Well it is my pleasure to welcome you both to Hikari High. This is one of the best high schools in Japan and disipline is very important to us." When he said that last sentence, he looked over to Kagome.

"Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?" She said, forgetting that she was supposed to try and not cause trouble. But she couldn't hold it in, she didn't like people who thought she was stupid or something.

"Kagome! What did I just finish telling you!" Yelled Kikyou to her sister. Kagome looked at her eyes and immediately wanted to take back her smart comment/question. Kikyou's eyes had sorrow, and anger shining in them. _Oh God, here we go._ "Wait until we get home Kagome, I am going to beat the crap outta you." She whispered to her sister, who gulped the moment she heard the threat.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Said the principal. "We have no tolerance in this school for disrespect, or do we have tolerance for breaking the school rules, and the rules state that you MUST wear the uniform unless stated otherwise. I am sorry to say that you must attend detention today and tomorrow for your insolence."

"But sir, this is our first day here! Can't you cut my sister some slack for today. I promise you it won't happen again." Pleaded Kikyou.

"I am sorry miss, but I cannot do so, she will have to learn to pay the concequences for her actions. And I hope that this will not indeed happen again. Now if you'll excuse me I have a staff meeting to attend to. Ask the lady at the last desk to the right to print out your schedules, and by the way, you are about 30 minutes late for class. Both of you will have detention for being tardy today during your luch period."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth as the words left her. _Damnit I have to get better control of myself and my actions. I better start thinking before I talk._

"Ms. Higurashi! Again with your insolence! Another 2 detentions for you. One for talking back, and another for using inappropriate language."

"But it was a mistake sir, honest!" She said trying to wiggle her way out of the 2 extra detentions she managaged to add on her first 10 minutes on school campus.

"No buts Ms. Higurashi, if you continue to talk, I will add another detention on your list. Now I expect you to be more aware and careful of what you say around here. So now I expect both of you to go to lunch detention today, and as for you" He said looking at Kagome, "I expect you to also go to four afterschool detentions. One today, tommorow, Wednesday, and another one on Thursday."

At this point Kagome was fuming with anger. She just wanted to punch the principal in the face. But Kagome made a fist in both hands and held her anger, knowing that Kikyou was extremely mad and embarassed due to her chidlish behavior. She would really beat the crap outta Kagome once she got home for detention. "Now get your schedules and head to class." As he walked out of the room he said, "By the way the lunch detention room is room 354 and the afterschool detention room is room 438. You'll find a lot of kids in the lunch detention room, but only delinquents in the afterschool room." He left the room after his statement.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE SHITTIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I HATE THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!" She yelled, once he was out of the room.

"Detention on Friday aferschool!" She heard him yell from the hallway. Kagome got even madder and punched the first thing she saw, which happened to be a pair of clean grey lockers, leaving a clearly visible dent on one of them.

"KA - GO - ME!" Yelled Kikyou breaking her name into syllables. She was mad. The moment Kagome turned around she felt Kikyou's fist connect to her face, hitting her right in the mouth, making her bust her lip. Luckily for her, the only person in the room was picking up something from underneath her desk so she didn't catch anything.

"Itai Itai!" (Equivalent to our "ouch") Yelled out Kagome as she licked her lip, tasting her blood that was coming out freely from her wound. "God Kikyou, that really hurt, and it's still bleeding."

"Be glad Kagome, that's all I'm going to do to you right now, but wait until we get home, because that's just the tip of what you're in for." Out of the two, Kikyou proved to be stronger than Kagome, both mentally and physically, so getting a threat like that meant a lot of pain for Kagome. "This is our first day in school and you managed to fill up all of your days for today as well as for the rest of the week with detention afterschool. Plus we both have a lunch detention today thanks to you and not wanting to get up. I hate you Kagome, don't talk to me for the rest of the day." Kikyou walked away and walked towards the lady behind the desk and asked for both schedules. When they were both printed out, she compared the two and wrinkled her nose when she realized that she had her first class, math, with Kagome. She also had lunch and gym with her sister as well.

She roughly handed Kagome's program to her, and then thanked the lady. "Oh and Higurashi - san, you will both be recieving your ID cards tomorrow morning during your first class. Well have a nice day." Kikyou thanked the lady again and walked out of the room.

She looked down the corridor and saw the staircase, and as she headed towards them she said, "We have the same class, so follow me, I have the directions to the classroom. That's all I'm going to say to you." Kagome tried to talk to Kikyou afterwards but she ignored her. So Kagome sighed and followed Kikyou quietly to their class, which was her least favorite subject, math.

To Be Continued . . . . . .

Notes: I personally love all of those shirts that have comments on them. I am making this up solely for the purpose of my story, I'm not sure if their really is a rich, and/or middle part of Tokyo. Let's just say they lived in the crowded areas, and now they like in a quiet and more reserved area.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of A Changing Life. I know the title isn't that great, but what can I say, I am horrible at titles and this was the first thing that came to mind. Well I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in my story and I will try to update as fast as I can. Umm . . . what else, oh yeah, please review, leave construvtive criticism and things like that. Um, if you have any advice or want me to e-mail you whenever i update, just send me an e-mail at bloodlustessence at aol . com I will be more than happy to notify anyone when I update, and I would extremely happy if you could give me any sort of advice as I am new to this. Well enjoy, and please review. Arigatou gozaimasu. I'll update asap!


	2. Meeting People As Classes Begin

Disclaimer: Okay Okay yes i realize that i do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form. . . . . but at least let me own this story gosh people nowadays. . . .

A/N: Konnichiwa minna san! Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Changing Life. My thanks to everyone who took the time out to review. Sorry that it took a lot of time to get this chapter out, but I had regents so it couldn't be helped. But now, regents are over and I will try to update at least once a week. So bear with me. Well, that's all the chit-chat for now, please review when your done! Onegai, ne?

Chapter 2: Meeting People As Classes Begin

Previously: 

Kikyou looked down the corridor and saw the staircase, and as she headed towards them she said, "We have the same class, so follow me, I got to directions to the classroom. That's all I'm going to say to you." Kagome tried to talk to Kikyou afterwards but she ignored her. So Kagome sighed and followed Kikyou quietly to their class, which was her least favorite subject, math.

As they continued their ascention towards their class, room 243, Kagome continued to try and get Kikyou to talk to her. "C'mon Kikyou it was an accident. You saw how I tried to tell the principal that, it was one hundred percent accidental." As she realized that Kikyou wouldn't talk to her for the world, Kagome grabbed Kikyou roughly by the shoulder and forced her to look over at her. "Kikyou, have you listened to a damn word that I've said! I said I'm sorry and you won't even give me the slightest recongnition!"

Kikyou turned around and gave Kagome the meanest glare she could muster. _Did she not hear me when I told her that I wasn't going to talk to her for the rest of the day . . . . . well unleast until we get home, better said until she gets back from after school detention._ They finally reached the end of the staircase and Kikyou looked around the hallways, there wasn't a soul in sight. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kagome was thinking about something. Shrugging it off, she walked to the 3rd door on her right where the teacher told her that the classroom was located. As Kikyou opened the door, Kagome at that moment decided to yell at Kikyou.

"God freakin' damnit Kikyou, stop being such a snobbish bitch and forget it! Damn you act like getting a friggin' week of detention is so horrible, and besides it isn't you who has to go it's me! So stop being a bitch and . . . " She trailed off as she suddenly realized that Kikyou had already opened the door to the classroom. _Oh no, the door is open, so that means that . . . Oh God are you really against me? _Thought Kagome. "Umm . . . hi mister umm . . ." She stopped for a second to look at her program to find is name. "Mr. Myouga. I am deeply sorry for interrupting your class session because of a simple little arguement with my sister." Kagome chuckled and brought one hand behind her head.

Before the teacher managed to speak, Kagome caught a glimpse of Kikyou who was at this point beet red as the students in the classroom started laughing. Kagome walked completely into the classroom and closed the door behind her. "I presume both of you are the new students in class?" He looked at them and they nodded. "Luckily for you Ms," he glanced at Kagome and continued his sentence, "I will let those sentences pass seeing that you are a new student, but if it happens again, I will have to give you afterschool detetion, is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Myouga." replied Kagome. She sighed in relief as the extra afterschool detention went right past her, luckily.

"Class, this is Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi. They just moved to the area and are now attending this school." He said stating the obvious. "Please make them feel as welcome as you possibly can. Now for your seats . . . " He looked around the classroom to all of the empty seats. "Can't have you sitting near each other thanks to the outburst eariler." Kikyou shot Kagome a death glare which gave her the chills. "Kikyou can you go sit over in the back next to Sango. Sango please raise your hand." Kikyou looked over to the back and saw the girl who raised her hand. The girl had brownish-black waist long hair with bangs on her face, showing off her nicely shaped face, which also gave a nice shine to her brown eyes.

"I'm Sango Nakamura, nice to meet you Kikyou - chan." She extended her hand out to Kikyou and gave her a nice smile.

Kikyou shook her hand and said, "It's a pleasure Sango - chan." Giving the same smile that was given to her.

"Now for you Ms. Kagome." He looked towards the other side of the classroom. "Go sit next to Kouga, near the windows." Before Mr. Myouga could raise his hand, Kouga stood up and said, "Over here Higurashi!" sounding overly eager to have someone sit next to him.

Kagome slowly walked over to her seat hearing the snickers of the kids in the classroom and not too anxious to have to sit next to this blue eyed boy. She looked him over and saw that he wasn't too bad looking. He had nice accented blue eyes and his brown hair was tied back in a low neat ponytail. She looked over his chest and could immediately tell that he was a playboy, ladies man. He wore a tight shirt that could show his nice chiseled chest. "Oh god, here we go." She mumbled to herself as she painfully took the seat next to him.

"I'm Kouga Oukami. Nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi." He stated, saying her name in a slow and passionate voice. "You know, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. And your going to be my woman for now on." He grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She smacked him hard in the face and stood up.

"Mr. Myouga I cannot sit next to this guy! Can you please, please change my seat!" She asked him, pleading. If she was going to be stuck in a class she hated, he should at least make it more pleasant for her by sitting with someone who was worth her time and not as annoying as this playboy.

"I am appalled." Kouga said, acting as if he was hurt. "Mr. Myouga, I hope that you aren't going to let her have her way, especially with the outburst from eariler!" He said, standing up. He would not let his little girl sit away from him, let alone disrespect him by wanting to sit somewhere else.

"Hold your tounge Mr. Oukami. I will do as I please and I am fully aware of her outburst from eariler. Not only that, but I always recieve complaints about you whenever I seat a girl next to you. Therefore, I will allow Ms. Higurashi to change her seat . . . . but where?" He asked himself. Kouga sat back down, defeated. He couldn't believe that his woman got away from him, moments after he staked his claim on her. As he looked around the room and noticed two guys situated 4 rows behind Kouga, chatting. "Oh yes, Mr. Kaneda can you please change seats with Ms. Higurashi? I was planning on changing your seat anyway because of your constant chatter with Mr. Taisho." The boy groaned in annoyance, but moved anyway. Kagome let a sigh of relief escape her lips and sat where the boy was seated before, but before she made it to the seat, the boy groped her butt as he was passing.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she kicked him in the back, causing him to miss his seat and fall face first to the floor. Laughter could be heard all throughout the classroom as everyone saw the event unfold. Actually, everyone was waiting for that to happen, all except for Sango and, of course, Kikyou and Kagome who were new.

"Damnit Miroku! Can't you have at least a small sense of pride!" Yelled Sango from her seat.

"Now, now settle down class." Said Mr. Myouga who was trying to get the class under control. Kagome finally sat in her seat.

"I'm Kagome as you know, and you are?" She asked, introducing herself as she had finally learned to do after a long time.

"Feh, the name's Inuyasha." He said, not really interested in making friends with the girl. But after a second, he quickly changed his mind and thought it to be a good idea to become friends. From what he heard, she managed to get a week of afterschool detention on her first ever day of this school. She might prove to be some fun in the end, being that he was the only other one who had managed that in the past. He extended his hand towards her and said, "From one troublemaker to another, welcome to Hell, where we can cause endless trouble for others." He said, giving her a smirk right after. She shook his hand and grinned. _This might prove to be an interesting school year after all. _She told herself.

"Glad to make your aquiantance . . . . friend." She couldn't wait for them to actually get to know one another because he was the first person to ever be open about their trouble making habits, although a lot of her friends in her previous school caused trouble with her, even though they were forced unless they hung out with Kikyou. First thing on her list was that she had to learn more about this school and the people attending it, including the teachers, plus she still had to get back at the principal.

As the bell rang, signaling that their last 15 minutes in their class was over (Note: Yes all this happened within a 15 minute time span. It's possible you know.) Inuyasha said to her, "Well I guess I'll definately see you in detention, not sure if we'll have other classes together but yeah, there I'll tell you all that you need to know."

"But how --"

"I know cause that's the first thing that any trouble maker will need to know. Who are the people in the school, and what are their "pet peeves" or so to say?" He gave her a wink and she laughed at his chidish but cute behavior. He seemed to be a pretty "calm" fellow to say the least. He would prove to be fun to hang out with. "Plus I'll show you my friends, and then introduce me to your sister." He slinged is bag over his shoulder and waved by to her as he exited the room.

"Okay, but I don't think she'll like another troublemaker." She said aloud as she left the room heading to the 3rd floor, room 331 for her global studies. Kagome was pretty good in Global if she did say so herself. She had the top scores in her previous schools, but then again, all of the other people were just normal students and weren't required from their family to know a lot in the different eras. She quickly ran up the stairs, trying not to be late for her next class, she wanted a good first impression so that way, if she slept in class, hopefully the teacher would go easier on her. When she made it to the 3rd floor, she looked around but could not tell which way to go. Just as she was about to ask someone, a person collided into her causing her to fall on the floor.

"Yo, my bad, didn't mean to bump into you." Said strong voice that gave her the chils. She saw someone's hand and looked up to find it's owner. It was a guy, probably a junior or something cause he looked much older than her. He had on red contacts and had long, flowing pitch black hair. That gave her the shivers, never had she known a person who could give her this many chills in a few moments. "Are you going to take my help or are you going to continue staring at me?" He said in a cocky voice. Kagome blushed and took his hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare, but I've never really met anyone as creepy as you in my entire life." She quickly shut her mouth as soon as she voiced her thoughts. "I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't - I umm --"

"Don't worry about it too much." He stated. "At least you had the balls to say it to my face. Don't find too many people like that around here ya know. Oh yeah, the name's Naraku Onigumo. Yours?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to met you. Oh and by the way, I don't have balls, although I am wearing guy pants." She said and chuckled, obviously playing with him.

"So I realize. You make that outfit look hot, I bet that if I were to touch you know, I would probably burn my hand right?" As he finished the flirtatious statement and started to laugh, the late bell rang, signaling everyone still in the hallway that they were late. "Oops, looks like I better get going. Catch ya later right?"

"Umm wait Onigumo - kun, do you know where room 331 is?" She asked, finally remembering that she had no idea where she was supposed to be going.

"You a sophmore? Well come with me, we have the same class." He said. _Looks like this girl will be easy to get to. Just got to play my cards right. She beautiful, innocent . . . hopefully, and I guess she'll do._ "By the way, you can call me Naraku. No need with proper talking with me, I'm not really into that sort of stuff."

"Oh okay Naraku, then you can call me Kagome. " They walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"Oh shit, the security gaurds! Yo, we gonna have to run the rest of the way, okay? Cause if you get caught by them then you're in deep shit, cause they lovve to give double detention and they love to blow things way out of proportion. Now ready?" Kagome put her bag on properly. "Set?" They both got themselves ready. "Go!" He yelled and they ran, Kagome running behind Naraku.

"HEY STOP!" She heard the gaurd yell from the other side of that corridor. They started to give chase. Naraku looked back and told her to hurry, which she did. She ran full speed and was about to go ahead of Naraku but stopped because she didn't know where the class was. He stopped in front of a door and turned the knob. They both entered the room panting, laughing, and they were trying to catch their breath. "They can't get us now cause were in a class. Fun right?"

"It won't be fun when both of you will have detention for lunch today! Both of you are 5 minutes late and you have interrupted my lecture."

"Um . . . Mrs. Kaedae? I have lunch detention today already, so I can't go for your class sorry." She said not really sorry but laughing inside.

"Well then Ms.? Who exactly are you?" Asked the teacher who didn't have a clue that she was the new student.

"Uh I'm the new student Kagome Higurashi." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, you'll have to take the lunch detention tomorrow then, and sorry to let you know that your first impression was a rather bad one." She looked over at Naraku who was still standing next to Kagome. "And you Mr. Onigumo, you can go to your seat, and don't forget to show up for lunch detention today." he sighed and walked over to his seat in the farthest back corner of the room. "Now for your seat Ms." She looked around the room and saw an empty seat next to a certain silver haired boy with amber eyes. "You can sit next to Mr. Taisho." She said pointing to the guy.

Kagome quickly walked over to the seat, trying to keep from humiliating herself further. When she saw the strange silver hair, she immediately had a smile on her face. As soon as she sat down she said, "Hey Inuyasha. Glad to see that I have my first 2 classes with you. Not sure about the rest besides detention though."

The guy lifted his head from the table and looked at her like she had 2 heads instead of 1. "Do I look like Inuyasha to you? And it would be wise of you not to EVER confuse me for that stupid whiny brat again. Heh, don't ever insult me like that again." Said the guy in a non-emotional voice. She widened her eyes, surprised to see that the guy sitting next to her wasn't Inuyasha, but someone else. Who would've thought that silver hair was common. But that surprise was gone when she remembered his attitude.

"What the hell is your problem! Damn, you need some anger management you fucking prick. Damn, all I did was confuse you and you get all bitchy at me. Well excuse me, but you know you're right, it is a insult to call you Inuyasha because he doesn't have a dick stuck up his ass unlike you. Ungrateful bastard." She said, not being able to hold in her anger.

He just looked back at her, amazed at her smart mouth. He suddenly grabbed her by her sweater and pulled her up close to him. "LIsten to me wench, if you weren't of opposite sex, then I would --"

"Mr. Taisho!" Yelled the teacher. "How dare you treat a student like that. Let her go this instant unless you want to be suspended." He roughly let her go, pushing her at the same time. Shocked by the random push, she fell to the floor, dragging the chair to fall ontop of her. She groaned as she layed sprawled on the floor, feeling the aching pain in her head from the impact of the floor. "Ms. Higurashi!" Yelled the teacher when she saw the 'accident'. She ran over to her side, just as Kagome pushed the chair off of herself. "Child, are you okay?" She asked, concern dwelling within her voice.

"Yeah, just peachy." replied Kagome, sarcastically. She slowly stood from the floor as she a slight but painful feeling filled her head. She placed her hand behind her head, and she felt some liquid on her hand. She removed her hand and brought it to her face, only to see her blood on her hand.

"Oh my! Child, you must go to the nurse's office. You should get that checked." She started to usher her out of the classroom and then turned around to Sesshomaru and said, "And you Mr. Taisho, you shall accompany her there. Plus you have two afterschool, and lunch detentions." She turned back around and headed to the front of the classroom to finally start her lesson.

Sesshomaru growled. "You are way too much trouble." He said as he roughly grabbed her by the arm and started leading her towards the infirmary.

"I'm not two years old you know! Let go of me!" She yelled, as she jerked his hand from her arm. She then turned around and continued laughing as she walked down the corridor aimlessly.

"What is so funny wench?" He asked her, annoyed at how she was laughing like a maniac, and even madder at how he nowed had detention because of this, this insulent wench.

She laughed and turned around, tears incased in her eyes, he face in a wide smile. "It's just --" She countinued to laugh. Trying to talk inbetween. "I can't believe she fell for that! Ha ha ha!" Sesshomaru widened his eyes, unable to believe what the wench was trying to tell him. "That was one of my best pranks yet!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Oh, and arigatou, without that push I'm not sure how i could've gotten out of class. But really, was it necessary to push me that hard? I mean that really hurt." She said, pouting as if she was a little girl.

Sesshomaru returned the cold facade, and slowly stalked up to Kagome. Feeling the uneasy aura, Kagome took a few steps back and when Sesshomaru was pretty close, she made a run for it down the hall. She turned a corner and caught her breath. "Phew, finally got rid of him." She said, because she didn't hear any foot steps behind her. After a few moments, she turned around and bumped right into a hhard chest. Slowly, Kagome looked up, only to be in the cold eyes of Sesshomaru. "Oh . . heh heh, hi Sessy - kun." She said in the most angelic voice she could muster.

"Wench I do not have time for your childish antics. Now come with me to tell the teacher what you just told me." She looked at im with confused eyes. He sighed and said, "That this was all a prank, twll her that way I can avoid this detention that you have caused me to attend." She looked at his face and laughed.

"You're serious aren't you? Oh my god, like hell I would tell the teacher the truth. Besides Sessy - kun, what's so bad about getting detention? I mean I already have like a weeks worth and I have two lunch detentions. So like they say 'go with the flow'." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and suddenly pinned her against the wall, one hand on either side of her head, his body pressed against hers.

"Yes, I am serious, and stop calling me 'Sessy - kun', you're not my friend and will never be, and I don't like you. Also, having a weeks detention only proves that you really are stupid. Do you understand?' He said, his voice low and somewhat of a growl.

Kagome gulped, and looked at his face. This was the first ever time that she actually looked at him closely. His face was free of any marks, and his eyes were as clear as day. She blushed as she realized that he was looking at her gazing at him the entire time. "Can you move out of my way?" She said, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" They heard someone yell from across the hall.

_To be continued . . . . . . _

Okay ya'll, this is the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize if it was a bit boring, as well as the slow movement for the first day of school. But, trust me this will be the only time where a school day will last about 3 chapters, it's only so that readers can get a feel of it. So please bear the slow movement. And remember, if you have any advice or want me to e-mail you when I update or for random idling, just e-mail me at bloodlustessence at aol .comor IM me on AIM: bloodlustessence PLZ REVIEW! Thanks. Ja ne

BloodyRena


End file.
